


【柚天】巫山一段云（盲狙全国二）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊说更咱就更，盲狙高考全国二卷语文作文，灵感来源词牌《巫山一段云》。＊主要我觉得让他俩聊青山一道同风雨，容易聊成巫山云雨，【此处打码】。＊现实背景，现在时间线再前一点，不上升正主，谁上升谁全家新冠不治。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin





	1. Chapter 1

＊说更咱就更，盲狙高考全国二卷语文作文，灵感来源词牌

《巫山一段云·云雨》（词林正韵）

——风来待月

寂寂山无角，泠泠海有涯。

别时徒羡万千家，叹予旧年华。

踏水金刀入梦，墨刃逐冰相送。

青山云雨诉情衷，俯仰与君同。

“今天咱们的会就先开到这儿，体测虽然测完了，但是看现在北京这种情况，一时半会儿还回不去，各组做好准备，安心留在海南训练，等那边有通知了，我们再安排回去的各项事宜。”雪姐坐在前面的讲台上和下面的运动员们说到。

他们被拉到海南集训已经有两个月了，原本来的只有双人，但是因为总局要求的体测以及疫情多种原因，单人项目的也被一起薅到海南的集训场地训练。金博洋他们就是六月初飞到海南的，正好参加这边组织的体测。协会安排他们测完体测就要回北京继续封闭训练，可是突然爆发的疫情让这个计划暂时搁置，一群人滞留在海南与七月份的高温进行抗争。

对于他们这群冰上项目的运动员来说，大部分都是土生土长的东北人，耐寒耐冻不耐热。隋文静的防晒不知道用了几瓶，但是依旧抵挡不住太阳对她的炙烤，皮肤都黑了一度。金博洋仗着自己冷白皮的先天优势防晒做的都很少，现在看起来确实没有怎么被晒黑。

每天除了正常的体能和上冰，其他的都在训练场地周围，金博洋还是个不愿意动弹的人，自然出门都是少的。

今天他们下了冰就被拉过来开会，很多必备的会议和活动都是休赛季期间必须向上面交差的，这些活动作为花滑队他们不能不参加，七一的《红色娘子军》还是雪姐选的曲子，他们这群人匆匆忙忙合了两遍，就去冰上耍大刀了。还好视频可以剪辑，否则他们这个翻车多少遍的节目不知道要排练多久呢。

聪哥不在，自家老铁一个人练来练去手感也不对，找来个临时底座虽然比聪哥高点，总不是长久之计。

这边大家正愁着，谁曾想又有其他的事情落到头上了。

“对了，还有一个事，差点忘了。”雪姐本来已经合上笔记本准备起身离开，突然想起来什么又把笔记本打开了，找了几页才停下。

“有这么一个活动，需要队里出一个人参加演讲，大概的主题就是国际上的携手共进，之前互相赠送物资的时候不是有‘青山一道同云雨，明月何曾是两乡’的话吗，就是这个主题。这是总局发起的活动，最少一个人参加，多则不限，你们商量一下，我今天就把名单报上去，至于什么时候线上演讲，会另行通知。”雪姐说完抬头看向下面坐着的一干人等。

……

……

……

一阵沉默。

也不能怪他们，要是参加什么体能测试他们还能努努力，参加体能大比武搬轮胎咬咬牙也能上，但是这种书面上的文字功夫，对他们这群搞花滑动脚能力比动脑能力强百倍的人来说，写演讲稿什么的，太为难他们了。

参加演讲活动还不如冰上溜个十圈来的痛快。

“你们紧张什么啊？这又不是什么重要比赛，稿子找一找，到时候拍个视频就算参赛了，也不用你们现场演讲，别紧张。”雪姐见他们一个个面露苦色只能劝慰到。

“要不这样吧。”看自己媳妇这活难干，老赵干脆开口给媳妇撑场面。“单人这边出一个，双人这边出一个，稿子自己先写，然后交上来队里这边找人给你们改，需要录视频的时候你们就照着念，这样总行了吧？”

“我看可以，一个人参加又太少，两个正好。”雪姐对老赵的建议表示很赞同。

台下的金博洋看了一眼坐在另一边的火苗，心下有些犯嘀咕。

双人那边来的人多，老铁江哥他们都在，随便拎出来一个也都能演讲，虽然在又红又专方面比不上聪哥这个老干部，但是总比他嘴皮子溜，这种根本不在话下。可是他这边就不行了。

单人只来了他和火苗，自己总不能欺负女孩子吧？可是如果让他来……嗯……

“大家没意见吧？没意见就这么定了，你们自己先商量，名字今天晚上报给我。”雪姐看了一圈底下的人，准备让他们自己商量了。

这下一个变两个，不管怎么说都能完成任务。说到底最后肯定还是要双人这边，单人就他们俩，纯属赶鸭子上架。

最近的活动太多，隋文静和金杨他们都被拉出来被迫营业很多次了，这次的演讲确实不好再直接安排他们参加，所以只能想这种办法让他们自己推选。

雪姐和老赵一起离开会议室，留下这几个运动员在屋子里商量。

双人在这边的人不少，随便抓了一个就推过去了，解决完内部问题之后，大家把目光都放在金博洋和火苗两个人的身上。

“我说，你俩就别互相看了，研究研究，到底谁上吧？”隋文静看他俩真是干着急，只能开口催一催。“要我说，金天天你就大方一点，直接自己回去准备吧，你看火苗还得回去学习呢。”

一旁被点到名的火苗乖巧点头。

“我这水平……”金博洋真的觉得自己不行，他们又不是不知道自己到底是个什么水平，念稿子都能不会断句，更别提这种需要声情并茂的演讲了。

“你这水平够好的了，你看看在座的哪个有你学历高？”彭程看热闹不怕事大直接接了一嘴，不过她说的倒也都是实情，在座各位就数金博洋学历最高，是北体大研究生在读，至于其他人……当然，大家对他这个学历怎么来的也都是心知肚明，不过这种时候当然是能推谁出去就推谁出去了。

“好了，别欺负火苗这个高中生了，你拿出研究生的气魄来，不就是个携手共进的演讲稿吗，论国内国外的统一融合，谁有你贡献大啊。”隋文静挤着眼睛对着金博洋，言之颇有深意。

“咳咳咳……”金博洋被隋文静一句话说的不知道该怎样往下接，一口气上不来只能咳嗽两声。

隋文静说的当然是他和羽生之间的小猫腻。

论同风雨共患难，携手共进促融合，他们两个之间的关系才能够作为最真实的写照。

这两个人暗戳戳地搞到一起也不是一天两天了，当时金博洋瞒着队里和羽生这只老狐狸勾搭上的时候他们还都被蒙在鼓里。直到后来因为国内的各种原因导致他没能去上tcc外训，还自闭了半个赛季后，大家才陆陆续续地知道这两个人在一起都搞了什么少儿不宜的东西。

不是将亲密动作当做习以为常，金博洋怎么能把赛后摸他头安慰他的事当成普通行为？他又不是羽生那些十几岁的后辈小朋友们，需要大佬摸头开光。一个摸头摸习惯了，一个被摸的也习惯了，这才敢在采访的时候光明正大的说出口，否则以他那三缄其口的模样怎么能说出赛后亲密举动？还惹得一群人听完后嗷嗷直叫。

看他们两个这个样子，如果当初真的成功地把他送到羽生身边，怕不是会被吃干抹净连骨头渣子都不剩一点。

所以说，促进和谐，非金博洋不可。

看队里这赶鸭子上架的架势，就算是他不答应参加活动也得答应了。

解决完参赛人员问题，这件事基本上算是告一段落，剩下的不外乎是一篇演讲稿，实在不行就耍赖嘛，反正队里还能给兜底。

金博洋没敢多说话，在他们面前嗯啊地应着，生怕这群人嘴上没有个把门的，把他和羽生的事再宣扬出去，他可承担不了后果。

事定了，大家也就散了。

晚上的时候例行公事一样的视频电话打开，金博洋刚刚洗好澡躺到床上，恰好到他都怀疑对方在他卧室里安了摄像头。

“晚上好天天。”视频那边的羽生和他打着招呼，看起来也是躺到了床上的样子。

“晚上好，羽生，你怎么知道我回卧室了，时间算的这么准。”金博洋看着画面里的人问到。

“如果不是和天天心有灵犀，那么就是你想我了。”羽生眯着眼睛笑起来像个狐狸。

“才没有，我怀疑你给我安了监控！”金博洋偏过身子怀疑着。

“我倒是真想给天天身上安个监控，这样就能像之前一样每天都能看见你了。”羽生感慨道。

世锦赛取消之后，金博洋和队友在协会的安排下匆忙返回北京，随即，羽生也被空投过来，在那之后国际疫情爆发，他们就一直被关在北京隔离和训练，那时候的羽生和他每天都腻在一起。

习惯了朝夕相处的日子，六月初金博洋按照协会的安排到海南参加体能测试，羽生也在那个时候回去了日本。也许真的是运气好，两个人谁都没赶上北京封城的那些时候。

——tbc——


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来想开车，但是车还没等开出来呢，就被晒黑的甜搞的性致全无，算了吧，不开了。
> 
> 规规矩矩完结好了。

羽生拉着金博洋在视频电话里聊了一会儿，有的没的说了一大堆，多半是羽生自己在那里叭叭叭，金博洋偶尔附和一声，也不知道是不是他现在回了日本不能出门把自己憋的，好不容易能逮个和他说话还不嫌他烦的人，自然是不会放过。

说来也很神奇，金博洋这么多年的粉丝滤镜看羽生还能是喜爱多于烦躁，换做其他人天天被羽生这么烦，大概早就像梅娃一样脱粉保平安了。在金博洋这里，看羽生的滤镜可能有千层吧。

金博洋也不是不想好好和羽生聊天，奈何他手上还有演讲稿的事分心，总要去网上搜的差不多了才行。

“天天……”羽生讲了半天看见金博洋没有兴趣的表情的表情，难免地垮下脸唤了他一声。

“啊？我听着呢，你说。”金博洋把手上找出来的材料粘贴到文档里，听见羽生哼哼唧唧的声音想必是又不高兴了，只得分出精力来应付一声。

面对这个大型撒娇萌物金博洋是没有什么理智和原则的，他一切以自家男朋友的心情为出发点，见他不开心了，只好保存文档，放下电脑过来规规矩矩地和他聊天。

“天天现在和我聊天都不认真了，也不在乎我了。”羽生装出一副很伤心的样子，实际上心里比谁都清楚自己这样能把金博洋拿捏的恰到好处。

“没！没有！”金博洋果然中计，急忙否认到。“队里让我参加一个活动，我在准备材料，唉，和你说了你也听不懂，算了，等我挂了电话再弄。你说吧，不就是颁奖的事吗，又出什么幺蛾子了？”

“天天如果很忙的话，我还是不要打扰你了。”羽生委委屈屈，实则都是装出来的。

“也没有很忙！”金博洋急吼吼地说到，他最见不得羽生这个模样。

“哦，那天天说，我颁奖的时候穿什么啊？isu那边告诉我要现场网络连线的，我总不能穿着考斯滕去吧。”羽生抓了抓头顶的头发问到。

这个问题他问了母亲，但是母亲拒绝帮他搭配参加颁奖的衣服，由美也是第一次见他们举办线上颁奖，一时间也没什么好的建议，只能交给羽生自己定夺。

别看羽生在考斯滕设计上颇有主见，到了这种日常搭配他也是头秃，否则不会每天的常服穿着和理工男标配一样又土又随意，惹得粉丝们争相吐槽，表示那种圆领T恤根本不搭他这张脸，身上的仙气都被衣服连累到趋于负值。

他没办法，isu通知的是让他领奖，这和被提名的那些选手只是参与颁奖还有些不同，这种场合他觉得总要打点一番才不至于失礼，所以才这么重视衣着问题。

“额……isu说他们颁奖还有啥特殊要求不？”金博洋东北话直接飙出来问他。

“没啥。”羽生这口音一看就是和金博洋口口相传学来的，东北味十足。

“既然没说，还是网络连线……应该能随意一点吧？不用太正式？”金博洋试探的问。

“不用正式的衣服吗？颁奖诶……”羽生这个仪式感爆棚的中二少年还是觉得常服不太搭。

“那你总不能穿一整套和服吧？”这也正式的太过分了，金博洋默念后半句，没有说出口。

“哦……那倒是没这样打算，我就是觉得应该穿个西装。”羽生推了推脸上的眼镜，刚刚为了打游戏才把眼镜架上的，这会儿有点滑下去了。

“西装……也行，你开心就好。”金博洋托着腮应到。

这个颁奖对于金博洋来说可以称得上毫无相关，他只获得了入选资格，到了后半程他连个提名都没有，自己又何必劳心劳力地关注这件事，况且不仅仅是他，就连整个国家队都没有任何一个人在这些奖项上被提名，陪跑全程还过度关注怕不是闲的无聊，有空他还打一局游戏呢。

不管是最有价值选手也好，最佳新人也罢，这些奖项和他根本都没有关系，他也不是很在意这些奖项最终会花落谁家。

在他眼里，最有价值运动员不管颁给谁，都不影响金博洋心中那架早就偏向羽生的天平。

羽生对他来讲一直都是独一无二的花滑之神，这些没有实际意义的奖项到最后会不会给他，都不会影响羽生在他心里的地位，他就是他，不是别人，不是荣誉，也不是金牌，更不是奖励。

现在的粉丝多半喜欢的是羽生身上的光环，喜欢的是他破纪录时的荣耀，喜欢的是他封神之后站在山巅俯瞰世人的骄傲，可金博洋不一样。他的那些喜欢始于羽生还未成名之前，那时候的羽生不过是个身条刚刚抽张的青年，是那个会因为体力不足而平地摔的小罗密欧，是那个自小就被哮喘所困扰却对花滑拥有满腔热爱的人。那时候的羽生刚升组，远看不出后来的成就，就连日本的很多前辈都没有在意他的出现。就在那种情况下，金博洋依旧陷落于羽生的表演与饱满的感情之中，他的喜欢太过简单，可偏偏这种最简单最单纯的喜欢，才支撑他一步步走到羽生身边。

年幼时的钟情不夹杂对荣誉的渴望与钦羡，只是喜欢这个人，喜欢他的表演，喜欢他站在冰上的凌厉和饱满。这种喜欢不掺杂功利，也和羽生众多的奖牌没有关系。

即便是后来再有那些以羽生为偶像的小朋友们如何表达对他的崇拜与喜爱，都没有金博洋那时候更加虔诚与真挚。

这就是差距。

就如同15年的NHK，金博洋的4Lz那样轻飘飘的砸进了羽生的心里，而羽生那一战封神的盛景，正是他亲眼所见，亲身陪伴的过往。

站在身后仰望的后来者，永远都不及在他身边陪他一起见证盛世繁华的人。

他们之于彼此，都是最为特殊的存在。

“那天天你说我要不要打个领带啊？”羽生又接着问。

“……”金博洋有些无奈。“不至于吧？不过你要是喜欢，那就戴吧。”

“可是天天不在我身边谁来给我打领带呢？”羽生很认真地提出问题。

“由美妈妈不是在家吗？可以请她来帮你啊。”金博洋真的不想对他这个颁奖的事发表任何意见。

“可是颁奖有时差，等到后面的奖项公布时，我这边要下半夜了。”羽生对请自己母亲来帮忙的建议表示不能认可，毕竟他打游戏熬夜能熬到颁奖结束，可是母亲不能一直陪着。况且他只有最后需要连线的时候才会出镜，西装换的太早在这种场合不太方便，他可不想在母亲睡前就打点好一切规规矩矩坐在电脑前面傻等几个小时。

“哦，这样啊，那你自己弄好了。”金博洋建议到。

“我不会诶，我需要一个天天过来帮我，就像以前一样，帮我打领带，还能帮我整理西装。”羽生的语气越发的像是在撒娇。

“那我看你需要的不是我，是一个能照顾你的保姆。”金博洋实话实说不留情面。

“哪有，我喜欢的是你，需要的当然也是你。”羽生看出来金博洋的敷衍，只好哄一哄。

金博洋不为所动。

“我的建议就是你觉得舒服看着开心就行，毕竟不需要去现场走红毯，看你心情好了，至于领带什么的，我是过不去了，你自己想办法。”金博洋对这件事做了总结陈词，并不想和他在穿什么上继续纠缠。

“好吧……”听见金博洋这样说，他只能老老实实自己研究。

“还有别的事吗？今晚联机打游戏我是不行了，改天吧。”金博洋说到。

“啊？每天见不到天天，摸不到天天，现在连一起打游戏的机会都没了，我很伤心。”羽生表达着自己的苦闷，说的很可怜。

“我这不是要写演讲稿嘛！队里有个活动，要写什么‘青山一道同风雨’这不是在为难我吗！”金博洋无语，并且十分怀疑人生。

“哦……可是我不懂什么‘一道同风雨’的事情……米莎教过我另外一句话，那个我倒是懂。”羽生眯着眼睛笑起来，眼里狡黠的光并没有被金博洋看到。

“啥呀？米莎又教了你什么奇奇怪怪的东西？”金博洋对米莎带坏羽生这件事表示很气愤，有多少次米莎在教羽生汉语的时候都会故意地教一些带有歧义的句子，有的时候还会故意让羽生过来用那些句子调戏他，闹的他满脸通红。

“他说过，云和雨这类东西，咱们两个最常用的就只有一个词。”羽生说的一本正经，把金博洋唬住了。

“啥词？”金博洋很认真的问到。

“巫、山、云、雨。”羽生字正腔圆地把这四个字念出来。

“噗……”金博洋差点没被他说出口的话吓死，他就知道米莎不干好事！这都教了些什么啊？

“咳咳咳……你知道这都是啥意思吗？咋就是咱俩最常用的了？米莎乱说话你不能跟他学啊！这词不能随便用！”金博洋急忙告诫羽生，他这话要和第三个人说出来，怕不是要被人笑死，他金博洋的脸还要往哪里搁？

“我知道是什么意思啊，可是和天天分开这么久，我好想你啊。”羽生叹着气，语气中是满满的思念。

“想我什么呀？我们每天不都会一起打游戏嘛。”听他这么说，金博洋故意含着笑问到。

他也想听从羽生嘴里说出那些甜腻腻的情话，也想在他的表情里读出对自己的眷恋。

“一起打游戏又不能一起睡觉，我想你想的又硬又痛的。”羽生面上说的苦兮兮，实际上满嘴开黄腔。

”别胡说。”金博洋听完脸上爬满了红晕，忍不住呵斥了一声。这赤裸裸的暗示他如果还听不出来，都对不起他们两个一起滚过的床单。

“哪有胡说，不信你摸摸？”羽生眉毛一挑，薄薄的镜片都挡不住他眼里的炽热，他们对视着，仿佛透过屏幕一般坐在对方面前，好像伸出手就能触碰抚摸一样。

金博洋终于明白了羽生到底是什么意思，一时间羞的脸都红了。

不过这种隔着屏幕的挑逗金博洋还是能受得住，况且他最近在海南搞体能训练全身上下几乎都要被晒的黝黑，特别是膝盖之下的小腿，简直没有了当初的白嫩模样，以至于他现在很不希望羽生看到。至于他的挑逗与暗示，金博洋只能打着马虎眼装作听不懂糊弄过去。

“摸就不摸了，我还是去写演讲稿吧，等到isu颁奖的时候我会去看直播的，你还是先试试哪件西装合适吧。”金博洋表示这就要关了视频下线遁走。

羽生看着屏幕里的人，无奈地笑了笑，“行吧，天天再见，等演讲稿写完要补偿我哦。”

“嗯，再说。”说完金博洋挂断视频电话，继续研究手上要命的演讲稿。

至于颁奖。

如观众所见，西装革履，苏到腿软。

金博洋在直播前发出感叹。

——END——


End file.
